Emerald Flames
by The Angels Death
Summary: A quick one shot with a pairing I have never seen on here before.


Emerald Flames

The groups of vampires stood across from each other, with each assessing the enemy. Harry lurked in the shadows by the forest his eyes focused intently on his mate, he knew in this standoff only if something happened to his submissive or if his allies were losing should he reveal himself. Before arriving Harry had cloaked his entire undead being. He had at first resented being a vampire, frozen in the age he was turned at Harry watched as all of the people close to him grew up and passed on whereas he was eternally 17. Before he had met his mate Harry was trying to figure out how to kill himself he had tried shoving a stake through his un-beating heart, setting himself aflame but it seems as though he was different from other vampires. A century after being with his mate had Harry found out how to kill himself it wasn't a stake through the heart nor was it setting himself aflame it was the most obvious yet the one most over looked. The death of his family was what would kill him. You see Harry could not be a nomad no matter what his being relied on both human blood and the life of his eternal family. It just wasn't in Harry's nature to be alone and when a member of Harry's family was killed or for his mate even threatened he would go on a killing rampage. As Harry had zoned out a fight had broken out between his family (the Volturi) and the Cullen's with their sought out allies. Just as Harry was slipping into the land of memories he felt a tingling shoot down his spine, emerald eyes wide Harry searched the battle field frantically for his submissive mate. Just as emerald eyes locked on the swift form clad in black that was his mate another vampire entered the picture, with just a glimpse Harry could tell it was Emmett Cullen and he was charging towards his unsuspecting mate. Snarling Harry sprung into action he raced forwards from behind the Volturi witnesses, the rulers and their wives.

Aro, Caius and Marcus all scanned the field with wide eyes as they barely made out the form of their most powerful vampire guard, the one they actually all considered a son, bolt past them. At the speed he was going and the feral gleam in those emerald eyes flickering like flames they all knew what was happening. His mate was in trouble.

Harry charged through the Volturi stood in front of him, he moved with impossible speed and grace invisible even to the eye of a vampire unless you knew where to look. Weaving and ducking through fights Harry thundered towards his mate who was still unaware of the danger fast approaching him. As the large Cullen grew closer Harry ran the fastest he had ever ran before and just as hands started to close around his mates throat to tear his head off he had slammed into the muscled vampire. The sound of collision was like that of a thunder clap right beside you. The Volturi members suddenly stilled as they all caught sight of the frozen Alec staring at two vampires one crouched protectively in front of him.

Felix and Demetri having the same thought suddenly cursed out loud before racing towards the enraged vampire and his still frozen mate. The Cullen's and their allies not knowing what was happening were even more bewildered when two members of the Volturi guard cursed in sync. In the blink of an eye all of the Volturi except Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix were back to the place where they first stood.

An enraged roar suddenly drew the attention of everyone present and they all watched as Felix and Demetri struggled with an unseen vampire.

"Bloody hell Harry calm down he's fine!" Felix cried out as he got a kick to the face.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN MY MATE WAS NEARLY KILLED!" the vampire now known as Harry roared.

Alec seeming to come back to the present flitted in front of his enraged dominant as if to show him he was fine, "Harry calm down, I'm fine you managed to save me."

"LET ME GO!" Harry snarled blatantly ignoring his mate's soft words of reassurance.

"You'll just go and kill the Cullen who attempted murder on my brother and your mate if we let you go. I want revenge but as you can see Alec is perfectly fine," Jane pointed out.

All of a sudden Harry was gone and the cry of an eagle could be heard above them.

"And he uses one of his powers," Demetri groaned.

The members of the Volturi stood there calmly as if this happened every other day; however, the other side with the Cullen's was in an uproar. Everyone had positioned a protective barrier around Emmett who seemed to be the one Harry was so adamant about killing. They all watched as the most feared members of the Volturi guard struggled to hold back a thrashing vampire and then started to listen in on their complaints. When the enraged vampire suddenly disappeared everyone grew weary when an eagle's cry was heard above them they all dismissed it. However, that was the dumbest thing they had ever done in their long undead life.

The eagle plummeted down razor sharp beak aimed straight at the head of the vampire that dared try to hurt his mate.

"Damn," the four guards close to Harry muttered.

Bulleting forwards they charged through the throng of vampires stationed to protect one. Alec knew what he would have to do to get his mate to relax but he didn't really want a make out session in front of lowly vampire clans. Reaching to where Harry was diving first he powered forwards launching himself in the air he snatched the diving eagle from the air, the shifting in weight was the only warning he got before he was on his back his mate sat on top of him. Jane, Felix and Demetri having the foresight of what would soon happen nodded to Aro, Caius and Marcus who understood the message clearly.

"My dear friends I think it better we take this somewhere else," Aro stated his eyes pointing towards the lustful couple on the ground.

"Yes I think that would be best," Carlisle coughed and if possible he would have been blushing, in all honest he didn't want to see the two vampires making out especially since one of them was previously on a quest to take the half life of his 'son'. And then in the blink of an eye everyone was gone but the two males who started a heated make out session which started to progress in seconds.

I was bored and this short one short was the cure to that boredom. I must admit it is not my best work but it is okay. I will probably write another actual story not a one shot with this pairing as it is a pairing I would like to explore.


End file.
